


【CA】恶魔奇迹

by MissAAAA



Series: goodomens [14]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: 14th Century, Aziraphale can't save the people from black death, Crowley wanted to prevent the angel from falling, Knight Crowley, M/M, black death, dark Aziraphale from Aziraphale's nightmare, savior Crowley, so he killed the angel's good part
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 09:18:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20289100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAAAA/pseuds/MissAAAA
Summary: *填一填之前关于中世纪黑死病的脑洞（在瘟疫中唯一幸存且完好的蛇，因为捕食了一只老鼠，被村人当成了基督凡间再现？而天使因为被天堂命令不准救人被村人当成了恶魔？）*这个脑洞属于口嗨的时候很带感，觉得不码有点可惜，但是码起来一开始又感觉从头黑到尾，写起来不仅看不到希望，而且缺少起伏，所以改变了思路。*恶魔为了不让天使堕落从而杀死了天使的良知。@隐一言 感谢小天使的讨论和脑洞交流！





	【CA】恶魔奇迹

夏日午夜的凉风轻轻吹起纱帘的一脚，抚平了情愫下的燥热。热可可的香气充盈着屋内。

天使穿着纯白的睡袍温存在克罗里的怀里，还未从高潮的余韵中完全清醒。汗湿的淡金色头发贴着红润的耳廓，微热的鼻尖蹭过克罗里的唇瓣，他呼出轻笑。

克罗里回应着轻抚过天使还带着些颤抖的身躯，视线不知腻烦地描绘过天使千年未变的轮廓。他虔诚地印下亲吻，大手顺着柔软的腿侧滑进袍底，抚摸着带着吻痕的后背。

在天使的第9根脊椎骨，心脏的后方的皮肤上有道被利刃刺穿后的伤疤，那是克罗里亲手所赐。

墙上的古老的时钟滴滴答答，每一根时针都将时间稳定地往前推进。

对于恶魔克罗里来说，时间意味着离14世纪越来越远。

“阿茲拉斐尔……” 克罗里缓缓呼道，仿佛是为了确认对方的存在。

天使顿了顿，回应道：“我在这。”

鞭笞者穿行在14世纪村子的集市里，他们边走边用缠了铁钉的皮鞭抽打自己的后背，血和碎肉溅到围观者的脸上，但是围观者露出的并非是惊慌，而是崇拜。

在这黑死病（瘟疫）猖狂的时代，疾病屠城，无药可医。

夏日的酷暑让从身上不断溢出的脓液散发出恶臭。地上污泥，家中粪水。人们在血色的错乱中吃尿饮粪，自残、自虐、烧死异教徒，极尽各种能幻想出手段试图终结这场噩梦。

骑士克罗里穿着他黑色的盔甲，戴着佩剑漫无目的地行走在这里。

大洪水的时候阿茲拉斐尔曾信誓旦旦地对他说过神会做一道彩虹，从此保证不对人类进行屠杀，但如今灾难变本加厉，甚至没有诺亚，没有方舟，没有被选中的可以活下来的幸运儿，似乎所有人都奔着死这一个结果。

克罗里抬头看着那漂亮的蓝天白云，忍不住在心里发出一声哼笑。

有老鼠从他脚边窜过。他一脚踩住了那只传播疾病的帮凶的尾巴，喉咙里本能地发出了蛇嘶嘶的声音。他拔出佩剑，切断了老鼠的喉咙。

“啊，骑士大人，骑士大人！” 有村民哭喊着向他跑来，抓着他的手臂，像是看到了大救星，“请您来帮帮忙吧，克莱德的家里有一个怪物在吃孩子！”

克罗里不动声色地把手臂从村民的手里抽了出来，他保持着距离。

救人这种事才不是他应该干的。

“只有您了，只有您了！” 但村民叫嚷着，“这世间神已经听不到我们的祈求了，只有您才是我们的希望啊！”

“我不是。你找错人了。” 克罗里不耐烦地正想打个响指，远离这里，但更多的人听到声音托着残破的腿涌了过来。他们扒拉着克罗里的盔甲，呢喃着，感叹着他怎么能走在这人间地狱而依然保持着他的英俊和风采，不被秽物沾染。

“是救世主吗？是救世主吗？” 有一瞎了只眼，剩下一只眼睛被脓包遮挡的老人，颤抖着手摸着克罗里长而卷曲的头发和他瘦削的脸庞，叫道。在他混沌的眼中，克罗里竟像极了那位曾替人背负罪行而被钉在十字架上的圣人。

“我不是他！该死的！离我远点！” 克罗里怒火中烧。

但人们欢笑着，又说道：“您比一切都好，伟大的骑士，您的盔甲闪耀的光芒是这里的唯一的光辉。”

克罗里抬头望去，天上起了乌云。

可真是时候，他想。

他背后隐藏的黑色翅羽隐隐作痛。

他想起过往，当人类争先恐后地给予天堂无尽的赞美和鲜花的时候，他，那个在伊甸园引诱夏娃吃下智慧之果，人类的真正的启蒙者被人们在神使的暗示下嘲为灾厄。人们当然不记得他的名字，天堂说伊甸园是人类的原罪，他们便听信了天堂的道理。

我并不在乎人类，他想道。

但他迈开双腿，拿起佩剑前往村人所指的怪物的方向。

他打开屋门，看见一摊黑泥。黑泥的中间隆起一个形状，隐隐约约像是有着人的身躯和一对垂下的翅膀。克罗里猜疑地皱起眉毛。

黑泥抓着那个叫做埃莉诺的女孩，拿着不知从哪变出来的新鲜的面包正掰开女孩的嘴想要往里去塞。女孩哭叫着，脸色苍白，面容扭曲。

“嘿！” 克罗里往后一踢，关上了屋门，他嘶嘶地吼了一声。

黑泥注意到了他，便猛地朝他扑来。克罗里展开翅膀，往后一跃。他打了个响指，但黑泥并没有消失。

“什么？” 克罗里喃喃自语。

黑泥像是看见了他的翅膀，变得更加具有攻击性。

“去死吧罪恶！” 黑泥吐出浑浊的吼叫，声音尖细扭曲，倒不像这溃烂的身躯应该有的声音。

克罗里觉得那声音有一丝耳熟，但他没来得及多想，就被黑泥分散出的触肢从四周团团围住。触肢往上涌起，成了一个罩子，将克罗里困得严实。

“这个世界必须被净化，一切的罪恶和疾苦都该被驱散！” 在克罗里的眼前黑泥吼道。他形成了一个更加像人的样子，翅羽从身后展开，煽起的风像是利刃一样刮擦着克罗里的脸庞。那隐约的黑泥下克罗里看见了白色的羽毛。

“救救我！” 克罗里听到埃莉诺的哭喊。

“得了吧，谁会去杀一个孩子啊！” 克罗里像是听到了什么大玩笑，一脸滑稽地一样扯了扯嘴角。从他佩剑上蔓延出地狱的火焰。他举起佩剑，握紧剑柄，眯着眼睛等着给这伪善的敌人一个教训。

整个天堂不就是如此虚伪，他想。

在他身后，窗户外挤满了欢呼的人。克罗里抿着嘴角，看着眼前被他激怒的怪物开始膨大，直到撑破了整个屋顶。

而他的心也跟着膨大。他看着那怪物，听着背后簇拥者的声音，嘴角的笑容越发夸大。

傲慢是此时的词语。

“克罗里……”

如果他注意去听，他会听到一声熟悉的呼唤。那声音太低，太细，太过虚弱，来自黑泥的内部，像是他无比熟悉的音调。

人形的黑泥与其触肢齐齐向他扑去，而克罗里大吼一声，翅膀煽动，腾空而起，在触肢的牢笼碰触到他的一瞬间挥舞剑柄，火焰顺着触肢燃烧，将整个空间变成了地狱之火而成的刑场。人形的黑泥一个慌乱，还没来记得躲开，便被克罗里抓着脖子，一剑捅穿了心脏。

我杀死了一个伪善的天堂之物，他们活该被如此。在看着触肢消失，人形的黑泥无助的瘫软跪下的时候，他笑着想道。

然而突然他在黑泥剥落，从而暴露出的白皙脸庞上看见一缕熟悉得不能再熟悉的卷曲的淡金色发丝。人形的黑泥伸出双手捂住了克罗里的耳朵，那些怂恿的欢声笑语消失了，世界安静了下来。

黑泥钻进了克罗里的眼睛里，他看见了过去。

他白色纯净的天使阿茲拉斐尔煽动着翅膀降临在这满是疮痍的土地，放眼望去尽是摊在地上瘦弱、奄奄一息的人，呼吸间皆是腐臭。他抱着面包和装着圣水的瓶子，眼中满是怜悯。

“不，你不可以救人，你不可以干预。这是他们应得的灾难，你想看就看，没有为什么。” 阿茲拉斐尔多次对天堂旁敲侧击，但加百列看着他时，永远保持着那似笑非笑略微上扬的嘴角并这么回答。

“天使！你是天使！” 埃莉诺抓住了阿茲拉斐尔的袍子，巴望着阿茲拉斐尔手里的面包。

但他不忍去看那孩子无辜，渴望的眼睛，他施展奇迹，使人无法再注意到他。埃莉诺嚎啕大哭起来，仿佛做了场美梦，醒来只有更深的绝望。

阿茲拉斐尔狼狈落地站着，他走不动路，哭红了双眼，嗅吸着鼻子，直到把鼻头擦到破皮。

就这么放手就好了，他松了松手想。

但他只是刚产生了这个想法，头顶就响起一道警告的雷鸣。他缩了肩膀，不敢再动一步。

如果有人问会给人类带来美梦的天使自己做的梦是否也都是美梦的话，那么答案是在这个将人类从伊甸园放走的骨子里的反叛者阿茲拉斐尔的梦里有着黑色的泥潭。

噩梦变成了反叛的本性，那是对天堂的质问和对自我的迷茫。

“我杀了什么……” 克罗里呆滞地缓缓说道。

他杀死的是又名怜悯的天使的良知的暴走。

克罗里跪了下来，他抱着阿茲拉斐尔，一动也不敢动。

到底神为什么要这么对我？克罗里咬牙切齿地在心里咒骂。但他的恨无处排解。地狱之火蔓延燃烧，毁灭了一间又一间房屋，人们惊慌地四散而去，大叫着恶魔，寻找着新的庇护所。

从天上的乌云里下起了雨。

“克罗里，发生了什么……？” 梦醒的阿茲拉斐尔喘着气，他浑身疼得几乎叫不出声。雨灭了地狱之火，救了他的性命，但修复不了他破损的身躯。

克罗里想要从阿茲拉斐尔的胸腔里拔出佩剑，但突然他又看见从阿茲拉斐尔白色的翅羽根部蔓延出的宛如疾病的黑色。还未斩尽的黑泥依然挂在阿茲拉斐尔的脚上，拖拽着天使的脚往泥土之下渗透。

克罗里睁大了眼睛，他知道那下面是什么，再清楚不过。

地狱，这人间噩梦之地的最深的绝望之所。

他拿着剑的手不动了。

他不能让天使堕落，他的阿茲拉斐尔不该属于那，那里不配有他的天使！

“为什么要这么对我！” 克罗里怒吼。

“为什么要这么对我！”

他吼叫着，咒骂着，但整个世界不给他一丝答案。

唯有面前的天使，用那温热柔软的身躯抱着他，抚摸着他的头发。

他抽出了剑，燃烧的火星切断了最后的黑泥。

“克罗里，克罗里？” 天使梳着克罗里的头发，轻声唤道，将他拉回了现实。

热可可的香气依然盘绕在鼻尖，克罗里低头探进阿茲拉斐尔的颈肩，嗅吸着天使温和的体香。

“一切都好。” 天使说道。

一切都好，克罗里闭紧了眼睛想道。

他在那燃烧殆尽的废墟里扒拉了整整3天，终于找到了一小块，还不如小手指盖大小的黑泥的残存。他握紧了那小小的希望，看向了那无声的蓝天白云。

他给了他全部能给的，奉献了他全部能够奉献的，用了往后的300年里在人间创造了无尽的美妙，药品，衣物，更好的生活条件，甜食、书本、绘画，音乐，更好的生活要求。他给了商人最好的机会，他给了那些艺术家最好的启发和灵感，只为让那回归天堂，被奉与完美之称的面无表情的天使阿茲拉斐尔瞧上一眼人间，把他诱骗下来。

他偷偷把那颗黑泥放进了阿茲拉斐尔的餐盘里。他给了天使数不清的大大小小和他这个恶魔作对的机会，甚至是名为世界末日的最后试探，只为了修复他的挚爱。

他不在乎人，但他推动了人类的发展。

他永远说不清神的计划。

但他只想要他的天使。

阿茲拉斐尔仍有些羞涩地跨坐在了克罗里的身上，他用着自己湿润的下腹摩擦着克罗里的硬挺。他静静安抚着恶魔。他们之间的亲吻缓慢但又浓稠。

克罗里抚摸着天使纯白的羽毛，静静地听着彼此的心跳，听着那一格一格稳定地让他们远离14世纪的钟声。

他的喉结蠕动，藏起了那丝哽咽。

END


End file.
